blueno le père noël
by monkey D alice
Summary: petit cadeau pour Jikarudo. les membres du CP9 se retrouvent en vacance pour fêter noël.


Blueno père noël

Water Seven est une île magnifique. C'était ce qu'avait pensée Kalifa le jour ou

Elle et les autres étaient venues pour leur mission. Et malgré elle, l'agitation

Et la joie de vivre de l'île lui manquée énormément. Depuis que Mugiwara avait

Fait échouait leur plan, tout le CP9 était partit en vacance. Kaku, Kalifa,

Blueno et Lucci ensemble sur une île hivernale. Fukuro, Kumadori et Jabura de

Leur côté sur une île printanière.

Nous étions le 24 décembre et ce soir Blueno avait bien décidait de dérider

C est amis qui étaient plutôt... morose depuis qu'ils avaient perdu contre les

mugiwara. Il avait donc trouvé un moyen de les déridaient. Du moins il

L espérait. Il se dirigea donc vers la chambre de Kaku.

-Kaku, dit-il en toquant, je peux te parler?

Kaku ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer son ami.

-Qui a-t-il?

-Tu voudrais quoi comme cadeaux?

Kaku le regarda bizarrement. D'ordinaire, ils ne fêtaient jamais noël.

-Depuis quand tu veux offrir des cadeaux toi? Je te rappelle qu'on est des

Assassins. Pas des enfants de c ur.

-Ouais mais pour une fois, ont pourraient fêter noël. En plus on est sur une

Île hivernale.

Kaku soupira.

-Je sais pas. Ça va pas plaire à Lucci, je le sens... fais ce que tu veux

Écoute.

Blueno eu un sourire discret qui donna, pour une raison quelconque, des frissons

à Kaku.

Blueno sortit de la chambre pour se dirigeait vers celle de Kalifa.

-Kalifa, Je peux entrer?

-Oui, oui vas-y.

Blueno entra et posa la même question à Kalifa.

-Des cadeaux? Pourquoi faire?

-Bien pour noël.

-Pour... mais, tu es au courant que l'on ne fête jamais noël?

-Justement. Il serait temps de s'y mettre.

-Bon dans ce cas, j'aimerais une robe noire avec plein de dentelle ou des livres

Pour apprendre à bien assassiné ou encore...

Kalifa c'était mis en mode shopping apparemment. Blueno rigola puis sortit pour

Ce dirigeait vers la chambre de Robb Lucci.

-Lucci...

-Hum

-Ça te dérange si on fête noël?

Lucci releva la tête de son livre.

-Noël?

-Ouais tu sais c'est une fête qui se passe la nuit du 25 décembre. Tu offres des

Cadeaux à tes amis et puis...

-Je sais ce que c'est que noël Blueno, mais pourquoi tu veux le fêté?

-Comme ça pour s'amuser. On est en vacance non?

-Si tu veux fêtais noël c'est que tu as quelque chose en tête.

-N-non pas-pas du tout L-Lucci voyons.

Merde se dit Blueno, faut faire gaffe à ce que Lucci devine pas mes intentions.

Lucci le regarda quelques instant puis se replongea dans sa lecture.

-Fais ce que tu veux Blueno.

Blueno soupira puis sortit. Il se dirigea et entra dans sa chambre pour préparer

Son plan.

-J'espère qu'il vont profiter de la fête, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il était 23H30 quand Lucci, Kalifa et Kaku se retrouvèrent au milieu de la forêt

Devant un petit feu. Dans ce petit endroit se trouvait un sapin et juste à côté

Se trouvait des bancs en bois ou chacun s'assit. C'est ce qu'avait demandais

Blueno.

A 23H30 RENDEZ VOUS AU MILIEU DE LA FORÊT

ATTENDAIENT JUSQU'A MINIUIT SANS BOUGER

-A votre avis, demanda Kaku, Qu es qu 'il à préparer?

-Aucune idée, répondit Kalifa.

-Je pense que nous allons le savoir dans 30 minutes...

Les 30 minutes s'écoulèrent rapidement et alors qu'ils allaient repartir, ils

Entendirent un:

-HO HO HO, Et bien mes enfants ne partaient pas!

Kaku se retourna... pour finir par terre en pleurant de rire. Devant eux se

Tenait le père noël version Blueno. Imaginer Blueno avec une barbe blanche, un

Chapeau de noël laissant échapper ces cornes, une tenue blanche et rouge avec

Des gants... noirs?

-C-c'est quoi s-sa B-Blu-Blueno, arriva à articuler Kaku.

-Ben c'est le petit papa noël...

C'en était trop. Kalifa s'effondra elle aussi par terre tandis que Lucci faisait

Un petit mais très petit, sourire. Blueno fit un sourire de trois mètre de long

Au moins puis tendis un cadeau à Kaku.

-Tien la girafe.

Kaku lui lança un regard amusé avant d'ouvrir son cadeaux...

-Tu te fou de ma gueule, Blueno?

-Ouaip.

Dans les mains de Kaku se trouvait la girafe Sophie (si si vous savez cette

girafe qui couine qu'ont à tous eu quand ont étaient petit). Kaku se tourna

Vers Blueno qui tendit son cadeau à Kalifa en espèrent échapper à Kaku. Kalifa

Ouvrit le cadeau tandis que Kaku essayer d'étrangler le "papa noël".

-Un savon? En forme de...

Kalifa rougit à rendre jalouse une tomate se qui intrigua Lucci et qui fit

arrêté Kaku dans sa quête pour étrangler Blueno.

-DE CAPOTE!

Kalifa se jeta sur Blueno.

-Mais voyons Kalifa c'est pas grave que tu ne sache pas t'en servir... Kaku va

T apprendre...

Cette fois c'est Kaku ET Kalifa qui chercher à étrangler Blueno. Puis une fois

Libérer des deux assassins, Blueno donna le cadeau restant à Lucci:

-Tiens chaton.

Ho un Blueno volant...

Lucci toujours le poing fumant ouvrit son cadeau et se retrouva avec...

-Blueno... si je te retrouve je jure que je t'étripe, dit-il en lançant son

Cadeau près du sapin non sans un petit sourire.

Sourire qui devînt vite rire, quand il vit Kaku et Kalifa essayer tant bien que

mal de brûler leur cadeaux..

De loin perché sur un arbre, n'osant plus redescendre, se trouvait Blueno qui

Avait lui-même un petit sourire en voyant la scène.

-Et bien j'ai bien préparé mon coup moi... quoique... j'aurais pu évité

d'offrir un chapeau de paille à Lucci.

The end


End file.
